


【DMC/VD】家具市场与毛绒鲨鱼

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 当你的孪生弟弟对某只巨大毛绒鲨鱼犹豫不决时，展现“哥力”的最好方式就是“买！刷我的卡！”【很大雾】
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	【DMC/VD】家具市场与毛绒鲨鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 随手摸鱼  
> 开端是拍的生草图：https://twitter.com/yomiria_/status/1278865004981190657

红墓市最大的家具家居商城在城的东北方，占地面积接近5万平米，加上地下整整有六层楼，就算逛上一整天也很难真的逛完全。

Vergil拎着一个深蓝色的粗麻编织袋。家具城提供的购物袋看上去简约而朴素，并且结实能装，前任魔王对它十分满意，并且打算购物完成后拎一个回家，平常买菜也可以用。他的孪生弟弟手里一小截儿原木色铅笔和一张长条购物单，每走一个地方就停下来仔细观赏一番，有时候写在购物单上的数字还会被夺过去让划掉。

这对孪生兄弟会出现在这里并不是太稀奇的事，事实上，他们在选购让事务所整个儿焕然一新的家具们。虽然Vergil隔三差五也会弄些小玩意儿回去，但这次可不一样，从某个角度来说，这可是婚后（“咳咳！”Dante不是很自在地咳了一声）必不可少的新房大改装。

他们选好了新的橱柜，还有整套刀架碗架和洗碗机。没人喜欢洗碗，除非Nero正好来蹭饭吃。然后换了可伸缩的餐桌，茶几，Vergil划掉了两个Dante偷偷填上去的懒人沙发，换成一张新西兰绒毯。Dante撅着嘴抱怨了两句，被他的兄长拉着来到卧室区。在这之前他们路过书房，随意选购了两个容量大又易组装的书柜。

Dante对床没有太大的执着，够大，能睡就行。Vergil不是特别乐意地看着有些直接钻进展示用床里睡午觉的吃瓜群众，亲自试了几张看上去还算不错的床。要大，要结实，睡着还得舒适。Dante实在是对物质生活太没有追求了，一张优质的床提升的绝不仅仅只有床上运动的质量。

他最终应该是挑选到了称心如意的床，顺便调好了新的四件套花色，扭头寻找他的孪生弟弟时，Dante站在一个有些巨大的架子旁，歪着头大量架子里堆得慢慢当当的毛绒玩具。

他抓起一个几乎大半人高的深蓝色鲨鱼，捏了几把鲨鱼的背鳍和鼻子，迟疑地抱在怀里试了试。或许是觉得太过怪异，他又把鲨鱼扔回架子里，走到别处装模作样地四处打量了一小会儿，然后他又回到架子边把鲨鱼拎了起来，戳了一下布做的尖牙，晃了晃鲨鱼的尾鳍，最后捞起侧腹的标签看了看。啊，这或许不是理想的价格，Dante很快又把鲨鱼放了回去。

“想要？”

Vergil拍了拍手，丢下那堆四件套的图样过来看架子里的一大堆毛绒。Dante十分迅速地把手插进裤兜里，一脸的无辜。

“没。这么大个玩偶又没什么用，还占地方。”

Vergil只差在脸上写满了不信，他拎起那只毛绒鲨鱼，算上长长的尾鳍几乎是他身高的三分之二了。嗯，他莫名就在脑子里描绘出Dante在他新买的床上八爪鱼一样搂着这条鲨鱼，赤脚拨弄着尾鳍后端的角。嗯，这么说呢，或许也许还挺可爱的。

Vergil处刑一样拎着那只鲨鱼，双眼直勾勾地看着他的弟弟。

“Dante，”他说：“说实话。”

“噢…也、也不是。我只是觉得，它和你有一点像，就一点。”

Vergil来回打量了两下他的孪生弟弟与手里圆滚滚的玩偶。好吧，他没觉得哪儿像，但是或许刚才脑补的画面的可爱程度又增加了一点点。

“咳。想要就买，这种东西能有多贵——”

价签上的标价写着十六点八镑，讲讲道理吧，连Dante点一顿的pizza外卖都没这么便宜。他把大鲨鱼塞进孪生弟弟的怀里，至今没想明白这种程度的shopping有什么好犹豫的。

然后晚上他或许明白了一些。

Dante搂着那只软绵绵的大鲨鱼，脊背体贴着Vergil的胳膊，半个脸埋在白白的鱼肚皮里睡得安稳。被子只有一个角松松地搭在他的腰上，从被子边缘伸出去的小腿勾着鲨鱼的尾鳍，脚趾甲间陷进绒布里，只露出一个棱角分明的轮廓。

但是往常，Dante只会钻进Vergil怀里睡得这么香甜，而不是钻进一只毛绒鲨鱼的怀里。

Vergil不是特别高兴地捏了一把鲨鱼的一侧鱼鳍，把他的弟弟连人带鲨鱼捞进怀里。

好了，这下他也能好好睡觉了。

END

————————

贴个VDonly群号：688942777


End file.
